An empty swimming pool filled with tension
by Loveforthestory
Summary: In an unexpected dream Charlie goes back to the empty swimming pool where she finds herself tied up with Monroe. Only this time, she is the only one tied up. Set somewhere in season 2 after Monroe came back for her in that one school. This is a preview chapter for my second story, called: Things change. It is online now! All charloe!


_**This scene is set somewhere after the 'you came back' episode in the school. That one epic scene between Charlie and Monroe. You all know which one I am talking about, right? It's a one shot, for now, because it is a preview chapter for my new fanfic, and well...it will be spicy and so very full of tension. Tension between Charlie and Monroe. As a Charloe fan I can hear you say, is there any other kind?**_

_**This scene is a transition story for now between my first fanfiction story, 'Going Back' which you can find here too, and a second one I'm about to start. It will pick up where the first one ends and follows season 2, but then with more Charloe and new scenes. A new take on things. This scene is from that second story, a very spicy scene between the drama, emotions and adventure we saw in season 2. I wanted to share it in advance with you guys! A little Charlie present. ;-)**_

* * *

It was one of those dreams. One of those dreams that would keep Charlie company for a very long time after waking up. One of those dreams that made her wake up and had her doubt if it was reality or not. When Charlie woke up in the middle of the night her heart was racing. Her skin wet with sweat. Her cheeks flushed. She still felt his hands on her, she could still feel his eyes burning into her eyes. Charlie could still taste him on her lips.

She kept her eyes shut, wanting to connect with the feeling and the images from the dream as long as she could.

She had been exhausted when she finally got some sleep the night before. Miles was getting better and stronger, returning to the Miles she loved seeing most. Slowly she was able to relax a little. Well, relax might be the wrong word. She could not stop thinking about the moment Monroe came back for her, that afternoon in an empty hall in a high school. The look in his eyes, the deep look that still made something in her stomach flip. Made her question what he wanted to tell her. The memory of fighting together was strong, no words necessary, just them. The eye contact they made. It should not bother her so much, it irritated her that her mind kept dragging her back to these moments.

She called herself to order before sleeping, and felt lucky at how exhausted she felt. Sleep would take her away from that school in moments. But why, even with her back turned to him, did she know exactly where Monroe had settled down for the night? She could picture him, without even open her eyes and turn around.

Sleep did pull her away from the events in the school, but a dream brought her back to a familiar empty swimming pool. The one where she woke up after trying to kill Monroe.

'_Rise and shine'_, she heard the deep familiar voice from Monroe.

She felt the rope against her wrists, her hands and waist tied, her body against one of the walls from the swimming pool. She looked to her right. Monroe leaned against the other wall, his body casually finding support from that wall. One of his legs up, feet resting to the bricks. His legs a little bit wide. So casual, so relaxed but so full of strength and energy. His eyes were not relaxed, they were filled with hunger. Deep hunger. But his body seemed calm, a tensed calm before a storm.

Charlie realised that this time, there were no ropes to keep him in his place when he took a step forward. And another one. She was very aware of her body, tried to get loose, but the hold of the ropes were stronger then her wish to get out. Keeping her in one place. This time, she was the only one that was tied up. When Monroe reached her, she noticed how tall he was. How broad his shoulders were. How the muscles of his body were flexing.

He did not touch her yet but brought his mouth next to her right ear_. _

'_So, Charlotte, it seems like we meet again.' _ His voice raw and deep.

Slowly, ever so slowly he tangled some of her hair through his fingers and let it fall back on her shoulder. He was good at this, Charlie noticed before there was no way of thinking clearly and coherently. She could feel his breath against her skin. There was no fear, she was surprised how he was so full of power but how ready she was to give over control. She wanted to let go and disappear in the feeling that was building up in her core. Her body betrayed her, she was already getting ready for him. There was literally no fighting out of this one, but she did not want to either. Charlie wanted Monroe, she wanted him.

Without words he kissed that perfect little spot on her neck. And then another soft kiss. Followed by a little bite. His body was leaning into hers, without crushing her, with perfect pressure. Charlie could not help herself and just had to push her hips towards him. Her hands wanted to grasp his shirt but his hands pushed her away. There was so much want in her body, but it had no place to go. It only build up more tension deep down in her stomach.

His hands went from her wrists to her arms and then wandered off to her stomach. They disappeared under her tank top. She moaned. And moaned again when he found her breasts and cupped them. Not too soft, not too hard.

She locked eyes with him, his deep blue eyes filled with hunger drove her even more crazy. He brought his lips to her, and when he held her breasts, Monroe kissed her with the same hunger as Charlie saw in his eyes. The kiss was deep, his tongue everywhere. Taking her mouth. She was getting dizzy, moans coming from a place far away.

And just when she thought she was going to explode, she felt how hard he was. Pressed against her belly. He stopped the kiss, just looking at her. His hands started to move. Monroe places one of his hands next to her head against the wall and leaned in a little. The other one went lower and lower and untied the button of her jeans. He let his hand slip in her panties and found the perfect spot. His movements so sure.

She was wet, ready and was not sure if her legs were going to give out. The skin of his fingers felt rough to her skin when he started to rub between her folds. There was pressure. He took his time. Slowly he rubbed her, never losing eye contact with her. Then, without warning, he pushed two fingers in. Then another until she felt fuller and fuller.

Charlie was not able to think anymore, her body only wanting one thing, one man. Monroe. Him. Her whole world at that point turned around his body, his hands, his eyes and movements. He brought her to the edge, but then stopped. It gave her a jolt in her stomach.

Next thing she was aware of, were his fingers, still wet from her, around her wrist. Monroe loosened the rope just enough so she could move a little. He did not touch the rope around her waist.

Without a word and with one last look of lust from his blue eyes, the same lust that must have been reflecting in her eyes as well, he turned her around and with one movement he took her pants down without effort. She felt the night air around her skin. She heard the sound of a zipper, fabric moving and then felt one hand, one strong hand around her waist . He shoved her gently but so sure against the wall, her hands against it now for some kind of support. Charlie knew what was going to happen. She needed it, wanted it. Wanted it in a way she never thought possible. She felt how he slowly put hit tip against her entrance. He waited.

'_Monroe,'_ she moaned. Saying his name out loud, with him being so close, feeling his hard head against her skin was the most insane erotic moment she had ever had. She just wanted to say his name over and over. _'Monroe.'_

With one thrust he was in her. He filled her completely. She heard a low deep growl coming from Monroe, almost enough to make her come already. Monroe held her close, his scruff against her hair, his breath close to her ear. His other hand found his way back to her breast. He was everywhere. He picked up the pace, and kept thrusting in her. She felt her orgasm building up and with one deep thrust she had to let go. She came around him. Her whole body disappeared in that one moment. She moaned, she lost control. She felt how he lost control as well and came inside of her. His body falling towards her back. Monroe came inside of her, it went through her mind over and over.

It was what buzzed in her mind when she realised the wall of the swimming pool and Monroe behind her and in her were disappearing into a dark night, a cold floor and her blanket around her. The feeling between her legs still so fierce that she touched herself, she had to. She kept her hand in her soft panties for a moment before the realisation of the dream hit her. Her breath slowing down, returning to being awake.

All of a sudden the intensity of pure pleasure and lust changed into a feeling of being worried her dream wasn't a silent one, or a motionless one. The moans from moments ago still somewhere in the back of her throat. His name still on her lips.

The feelings she felt in her dream for this man, for Monroe, for the sheer energy of the moment, for his tall body filled with strength, strength to protect her, for his skin, his scruff and his eyes completely overwhelmed her. Where did this came from? Her body was still full, full with thoughts of him. Full of him.

And then she saw Monroe move from the corner of his eyes. He turned away from her. Did he turn in his sleep? She listened to his breaths but she knew it was pointless, this man was able to fake sleep. She knew him well enough to know it did not mean anything to hear him breath the way he did. This dream, this intense unexpected dream. She already knew without having to think it through that she was in a lot of trouble, so many feelings in her fighting for being heard. Reason fighting with passion.

But if Monroe might have been awake when she was in that intense moment back in the swimming pool, there was a possibility she was even in more trouble. She was thankful for all the hours that separated her and sunrise. Separated her from having to face Monroe. Facing Monroe and his eyes. Separated her from what those eyes might tell her, or not tell her. And for a moment, she did not know what she hoped for.

_**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. As I said, it is a preview from what is coming next, it's a chapter from another charloe fanfic. It will be longer then my current one, ('going back'). It's season 2, but with more Charloe, backstory and new story added to the story. The first chapter will be ready within a week hopefully. Always nice to hear your thoughts and feelings, feel free to share! The last chapter of Going back will be published this week too. For now: Ciao! **_


End file.
